tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffron Oliver Grace-Drake
Saffron Oliver Grace-Drake, or the Akra Queen, was the first Akra to bond with an unwilling human Host, and the leader of the Akra. She had the powers of fire manipulation, lightning manipulation, self-duplication, telepathy, temporal/dimensional manipulation, energy claws, collapsible feathered wings, eternal youth, a hawk and Hawk Zord form, magic, Samurai symbol power over metal, and eyes that changed color according to her mood. Biography Saffron's host was born Arianna Wilson of Earth in the late 29th century. She was a scientist, specializing in xenobiology and alien hybridization. Eventually, she discovered what would become the Akra: symbiotic creatures that attached to a Host's back and healed wounds, produced energy, and could even provide bursts of superpowers or enhanced skills--a way for ordinary humans to compete with the designer babies already becoming popular. Although she took reasonable precautions, she did not anticipate the Akra having a will of their own. One fused with Arianna and began bargaining with her, promising everything she could ever want--respect, power, desirability. Arianna concealed the change by faking the Akra's death and started working with it on her own. She stole equipment from the lab and started drawing psychic energy from the minds of the people around her. Eventually she and her Akra developed into a united mind, a new entity that named herself Saffron. Her long-time friend, Marie Rose, ended up becoming her partner in crime and helped develop the color specialization forms of the Akra. They also started abducting Hosts for the Akra they were growing, which drew outside attention at last. Time Force in particular began trying to capture the Akra, who started hiding in alternate realities. Realizing she needed a lot more strength to face off against Power Rangers, Saffron started her own timeline, one that would connect her to as many new powers and upgrades as humanly possible. A String of Morphers Saffron entered her timestream in 1995, becoming a restored Green Ranger with the help of Ninjor. The others accepted her readily, even after the revelation that she, Tommy Oliver and David Trueheart were long-lost triplets. She lost her powers along with the rest by the end of the year, and watched them move on to Zeo. Shortly thereafter, Saffron found a crashed Triforian ship, and its lone occupant, Ari, handed over the Silver Ranger powers before dying. Unfortunately, a side effect of the new abilities was that Saffron began developing a three-way-split personality: Saffron of Fury (Fire), Saffron of Love (Saffia), and Saffron of Wisdom (Rona), accompanied by eye color changes depending on her mood or persona. This lasted even after she gave up her powers. Later, she was in the boat while Jason and Kimberly were scuba diving, and witnessed their kidnapping. Following them to Muiranthias, she was captured by the defeated Divatox and turned into the evil Sapphire, given the Aureolin morpher, and sent to attack her teammates. Her brother and friends managed to snap her out of it. Later, she joined the new Turbo Rangers on the trip to space, gaining the Gold morpher from Andros. On special assignment on Onyx, she was captured and tortured (unsuccessfully) for information before Ecliptor arrived. He took her to the Alliance of Evil, and Rita Repulsa cursed her to be thrown randomly through time. Quantum Leaps Saffron arrived outside one of the Ninja Academies during Lothor's attack, and intervened to help a young Purple Fire Ranger against the space ninja. Impressed, Lothor gave her the morpher and turned her back into Sapphire, training her to use ninja fire powers as well. However, Sensei Watanabe had known this would happen thanks to a prophecy, and he tricked her into taking a jewel from the mysterious Omni Ranger that blasted her with good energy. She glimpsed a man in a black Time Force uniform shortly before being yanked away through time again. The spell dumped Saffron in the middle of Mariner Bay, where the demons, sensing her power and potential for evil, attacked her. She was able to fend them off, and Lightspeed took her in. They happened to be testing a new morpher, the Electrum morpher, and thanks to a prophetic dream involving the Omni Ranger, Saffron was able to give them the coding sequence they needed to complete it. Naturally, she was given it. She again noticed the Time Force officer, realizing that he was following her--and that he intended to stop her. She sent little mental nudges towards him, turning his plan into an obsession, making sure he would stay in her reality (and be exposed to her influence) longer and longer. Afterwards, Saffron was sucked into the Lost Galaxy, where she encountered an ancient warrioress known as the Scarlet Sentinel. She trained Saffron to suppress Sapphire fully, along with various other fighting skills. Then she was murdered by Captain Mutiny, living just long enough to grant Saffron her (official) telepathic powers, which she later used to send visions and warnings back to herself. It turned out that the jewel from Sensei Watanabe was a fragment of the same asteroid the Dino Rangers got their powers from, as Dr. O discovered when Saffron was thrown literally onto his doorstep by Rita's spell. She became the Pink Velociraptor Ranger, gaining the ability to use her fingers like claws, powerful enough to rip through metal. Now she was able to catch the Time Force officer, Alex Drake, and manipulate his feelings further into a fascination with her. She was taken from the Dino Rangers in the middle of the final battle against Mesogog. This time, Saffron ended up 3000 years in the past, where she became an emergency warrior in the battle for the Animarium after the Solar Hawk Zord chose her. Thanks to her telepathy, she was able to communicate with all of the Wild Zords. She was mortally wounded fighting Zen-Aku, but her Hawk Zord merged with her to save her, giving her the ability to transform into a hawk, real or a Zord. Thanks to an experiment by a now-helpful Alex, her next jump took her to Forever Red, where she helped fight on Earth while the Reds were on the Moon. She began to "help" the former Red Time Force Ranger over his broken relationship with Jen. Saffron went to the Samurai, where Mentor Ji had a scroll written and signed by the Omni Ranger, prophesying her arrival and giving instructions for a Bronze morpher, giving her the element of Metal. Later, though, the other Samurai were about to be destroyed when Saffron intervened, taking out the Nighlok with a blast that also killed her instantly. Resurrection Saffron found herself in the Spirit World, where the three fallen Jungle Masters came upon her. They trained her in both their own spirits and her inner Cougar, then sent her back to fight Dai Shi. The process turned streaks of her hair silver-white, and stopped her aging at approximately nineteen. It took a little while for Alex to re-find her, and he was so relieved and glad to see her that he kissed her, prompting blushing and embarrassment for both. Then Saffron was sucked into the Underworld, in the middle of an attempt to raise the Master. The monsters, recognizing that she could make a good host herself, captured her, but thanks to the Scarlet Sentinel's training, Saffron fought him off from within and fled, collapsing in the forest to be found by the wandering Udonna. Recognizing her potential, Udonna taught her magic, which Saffron took up instantly. She was able to create her own Black Lightning morpher this time, and using her new powers granted by the former Rita Repulsa, cast a counterspell just as she was being snapped through time. She blacked out. When Saffron woke up, she was in Time Force HQ with Alex. He explained that the counterspell had worked, in a way; she could still jump through time, but now of her own free will. Then he presented her with two things: a blue Fermion morpher and a marriage proposal, both of which Saffron accepted on the spot. Another experiment based on a dream created the first template for what would be the Omni Morpher, which would allow her to multiply herself and use all of her morphers at once. Moving back to the year 2007, Saffron's house was attacked by monsters searching for an artifact, leading her to join Overdrive as the green Sulfur Ranger as one "final hurrah." She was given the genetic power of collapsible wings, and around the time Mack found out he was an android, Saffron discovered she was pregnant. Almost nine months later, Saffron came home to discover the place ransacked and Emperor Gruumm's minions waiting for her. She fought, triggering labor, and the monsters took her to Gruumm's ship. As she gave birth, they took her twins, a boy and a girl, and then threw her out the airlock. Fortunately, she was found by a band of passing aliens very new to the quadrant, but with whom she was able to communicate thanks to her telepathy. Since Emperor Gruumm was after these aliens, SPD appointed her their protector and ambassador, and gave her the Cyan morpher. She was soon confronted by her children, magically aged and brainwashed by Gruumm, and found out the villain's plan. The twins, Seth and Sophie, were supposed to be born back in 2008 and join SPD as young recruits, being a major thorn in Gruumm's side, but he'd altered the past. Saffron was able to convince them to join her, and they undid everything, sending her home in time to have the twins again in a real hospital, with Alex arriving only just in time. A few years later, Saffron began having dreams again, this time of the plight of the RPM Rangers. She began working on using her powers for cross-dimensional travel, despite Alex's warnings of the dangers. Finally, she did it, though the trip knocked her unconscious. Upon awakening, she found herself in one of Venjix's factories, which she promptly destroyed, taking the prisoners back to Corinth City and earning herself the Copper morpher. Dr. K also helped her turn the Omni Morpher template into a reality, and she set up every dream and prophecy that had led her to this point - including rescuing a young Zordon and making him promise to recruit her younger self for the Green Ranger powers without telling her why. Back on the Throne At this point, Saffron had gleaned enough information from Alex to know exactly where the Hourglass base was and how much power they had. She'd already been using his knowledge to conceal her other, growing Akra from Hourglass, and now they united to wipe it out. She personally fought and killed Cerulean Ranger Zai, and sent agents after the others. Personality Saffron is a narcissist. Her personality is rarely stable, but always a facade of goodness overlaying ultimate, intense self-absorption and a psychopathic love of punishing her enemies in every way possible. She can be heroic, generous, kind, clever, intense and sweet, but she never lets anyone else take the spotlight if she can help it. Arsenal Green Dragon= *Green Dragon Coin *Wrist Communicator *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Shield *Dragonzord |-| Silver Zeo= *Silver Zeo Power Staff *Power Bow *Obelisk Zord |-| Aureolin Turbo= *Turbo Morpher *Turbo Backburn Axe *Aureolin Ray *Tank Zord |-| Gold Space= *Gold Morpher *Comet Cue *Saucer Zord |-| Scarlet Sentinel= *Sentinel Sword *Telepathy *Sentinel Peacemaker *Sentinel Flyer |-| Lightspeed Electrum= *Electrum Morpher *Electrum Katana *Ultra Stellarzord |-| Fermion= *Fermion Morpher *Temporal/Dimensional Manipulation *Fermion Rifle |-| Solar Hawk= *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber *Claws *Hawk Fans *Hawk Zord *Hawk Form *Seal Kamas *Seal Zord |-| Purple Fire= *Flame Ninja Morpher *Fire Manipulation *Flame Thrower *Salamander Zord |-| Pink Velociro= *Dino Morpher *Thundermax Saber *Dino ATV *Velociro Claws *Velociraptor Zord *Super Dino Mode |-| Cyan SPD= *Cyan Delta Morpher *Deltamax Striker *Rocket Launcher *Delta Runner 8 *S.W.A.T Mode (Delta Enforcer) |-| Black Lightning= *Mystic Morpher Cell Phone *Magi Staff (Lance Mode) *Magic *Mystic Racer *Thunderbird Zord *Mystic Legend Armor |-| Green Overdrive= *Overdrive Tracker *Wings *Meteor Hammer *Submarine Zord |-| Orange Cougar= *Cougar Morpher *Jungle Morning Star *Cougar Zord |-| Copper RPM= *Aero Morpher *Cyclone Crossbow *Cobra Rocket |-| Bronze Metal= *Samurai Morpher *Samurai Disk *Metal Symbol Power *Ore Rifle (Bayonet Mode) *Spin Sword (Molten Wave) *Unicorn Foldingzord |-| Omni Unicorn= *Self-Duplication *Omni Morpher *Omni Sword Appearance As Arianna Wilson, she was a plain, rather dumpy brunette with pale skin and watery blue eyes. As Saffron, she was fair-skinned, with silky brown hair later streaked with silver, ageless color-changing eyes and yes, curves in all the right places. Trivia *The Queen was based off a certain kind of Sue who occasionally crops up in Power Rangers, the Adaptible Sue with more Photoshopped suits than stories, three of which the author knew about at the time. *Milla Jovovich is the closest thing the real world has to a Mary Sue, and thus seems fitting to "play" Saffron (since "casting" celebrities as original characters is regularly done for Power Rangers Sues). Category:Power Rangers: Shattered Hourglass Category:Villains